Blood and Cobwebs
by BrambleclawIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: AU to the Vampire Prince. What if , instead of Arra, Mr. Crepsley got injured in the fight? Will he survive? Will he die? You have to read to find out! Please R
1. Chapter 1

"Larten!" her scream echoes through the cavern. Everyone freezes, all the vampires and vampaneze stop there fighting to look at her. But she pays them no attention. She sprints forward, rushing to the aid of her injured mate. She quickly kills the vampaneze that has caused his injury, then kneels beside him.

Blood is gushing out of his stomach, coating his already red shirt a much darker shade. Darren rushes forward to combat the vampaneze as she pulls Larten's head into her lap. The fighting has resumed around them, but Seba rushes forward to help her as she lifts Larten off the ground and carries him out of the cavern. As soon as there out she lays him down on a patch of moss.

She peels off his shirt, revealing his torso. It's bright red and shiny with blood. She used the dry part of his shirt to wipe most of the blood off. Seeing the actual wound she spat into her hands and attempted to rub it in. It had very little effect, only closing around the very edge of the wound.

Seba hurried over to her, her hands dripping with wads of cobwebs. "To stop the bleeding." He explains before pressing them to his former assistant's wounds.

Larten coughed, spraying blood all over Arra's already stained shirt, and let out a pained whimper, pressing his hand to the, now cobweb covered, wound. "Shh." She whispers, stroking his forehead with her fingers, trying to calm both him and her down. She feels pure fear pulsing through her at the thought that he could die from this. But she can't think like that, he will survive, she knows it.

He's shaking from the intense pain. She presses harder on the cobwebs that are slowly turning red as they absorb his blood. "Seba." She instructs the old vampire, "We need more cobwebs."

"I'll go get some medicine," He answers and then ambles off to find whatever he can that will help Larten. She strokes her finger slightly over his skin, hoping to stop any more pain from coming.

His eyes blink open painfully, their normally iridescent green dimmed and glazed with pain. "Arra?" He asks, spraying more blood over her shirt.

"I'm here. Don't talk." she puts her fingers to his lips.

"K----Kiss me." He says and so she does, placing her lips on his for only a moment, afraid to block his airways for to long. He sighs peacefully, his head returning to its position in her lap. His eyes close again, but she knows he's still awake, in a lot of pain, but still there.

She glances around, checking for Seba and sees Darren inside the door. Fighting the vampaneze that has injured his mentor. The young teenager's eyes are glazed with hate and he stabs the vampaneze through with his sword. The purple skinned man falls to the ground, dead. Darren breathes heavily in and out as Arra watches, before turning to look at her and Larten.

Fear replaces the hate in the young boy's eyes. Fear for his mentor and father-figure. He wlaks over to them, and sit's a few feet away. He hugs his knees to his chest and lays his head down. But he keeps his eyes open, looking with big blue eyes at his injured friend. She glances down as she feels Larten's muscles contract in pain, and he shifts position to keep the weight off his stomach.

After what seems like, to her, and eternity, Seba returned with the medication. You had to pour it directly onto the wound. She pulled off the cobwebs, trying not to become queasy at the sight of his blood. Opening the small bottle, she slowly emptied it into the gaping hole in his abdomen. His face contracts as the medicine bubbles inside the cut, before it starts to slowly heal it, from the inside out.

Seba hovers over them with a worried expression, but Arra completely ignores him, pushing Larten's hair off his forehead, anything to distract her from thinking about how much pain he must be in. At last it seals the wound with a red and white scar that he'll probably have for the rest of his life. But he's still alive and that's all that matters.

He tries to sit up and fails. "Just stay still," she tells Larten. So he relaxes, and they sit their for a few moments, thinking how close of an encounter this was. She almost lost him, and she knows it, it terrifies her. So she decided that he needs to sit up, just to see if he can, just to be sure.

"Come on," She stands up, and then helps to lift him to his feet. He sways a bit, but them he's all right. He just stares at her for a minute, his green eyes meeting her grey ones, before he captured her lips in a searing kiss. Seba and Darren, feeling very intrusive, turns away until they are done. When they turn around Larten is picking his shirt off the ground and they are moving down the hall.

(A/N) Do you like it? Do you hate it? I want to know! : ) Please R&R, your opinion matters to me!


	2. Just a Disclaimer

A/n Don't own Cirque Du Freak/ Darren Shan Saga, or Darren Shan


End file.
